


Perfect Star, Perfect Style

by Savorysavery



Series: Flash Back [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Magical Girls, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Perfect Star, Perfect Style

**Summary:** I will be the etoile in my own story.

 **Genre:** Romance, Tragedy

 **Rated:** Teen Plus

* * *

 

 

“ _Tiro Finale_!” Mami belted out the attack, and her pistol fired, a massive jolt rushing through her body as magic exploded from the barrel. The witch’s form crumpled, turning to ash and blowing away without wind. “How marvelous,” Mami intoned. “A quick victory.”

 

She waved her hand over her body, both urging away the dissipating witch barrier, and returning back to her civilian clothing: a sheer white dress over a peach slip and a pair of denim shorts and peach toned heels. Sensible and mature clothes, perfect for the waning Summer.

 

“Mami!” It was Kyubey. He appeared before her, stepping from behind an impossible hiding place. His tail, fat and fluffy, was twitching erratically, betraying his fear. “Change back! There’s a second witch!”

 

“Kyubey, what-” Before Mami could ask, her soul gem was reacting, thudding like a racing heartbeat. She gasped and transformed, feeling the returning cinch of her battle outfit, and she leapt, high.

 

“Ah, Homura,” Mami purred. Another musket dropped from the folds of her skirt and she snatched it up, firing it before tossing it behind her. “Are you here to play?”

 

“I’m here to do my job,” she replied, purple eyes flicking up to her. “Not to flirt. Remember last time?” Indeed, Mami did: a ghost of that stabbing pain pulsed through her, and she shuddered, on edge. Quickly, she schooled her face back into a knowing smile.

 

“Well, I suppose I can achieve my goal after we defeat our foe. A date for a star?” Mami giggled at the last part. Homura simply didn’t reply, and instead launched herself up towards the ghost. “Freeze.”

 

Homura waved her hand and the world stopped, save for her. She bounded around, planting explosives and firing weapons, aimed at the giggling–now prone–form of the witch. Mami always hated it when Homura froze time. It felt like she had been plundged into a bath of thick, sticky pudding, and when it unfroze, felt like she had been stripped of layers: skin, muscle, and bone.

 

“I wish you had a more feminine skill, Homura,” Mami shouted. She twirled and six more rifles appeared, each firing off simultaneously before being replaced by loaded comrades. “It’s quite disruptive.” She twirled, and a spree of ribbons shot from her waist, pulling her closer to the girl. “Unlike you.”

 

“Your opinion isn’t necessary, right now, Tomoe. We need to finish this.” Homura reeled back, flipping through the air as the explosives detonated. Mami’s ears rang for a moment before settling back into the eerie silence of their battle.

 

Homura froze time again, but Mami was determined to finish this for her. _I’ll be the star. Etoile Tomoe_ , she thought, giggling. _What a pleasant rhyme_. Homura unfroze time and Mami winked, preparing herself for the sea of explosives.

 

 _An opening!_ Mami knew she could make it. She shot forward, not even hearing Homura’s cry. Mami was quick, after all, and like the bullets she fired, knew she could go the distance and propel herself to safety.

 

She accessed the deepest pools of her magic, summoning up that familiar musket: it shone, big, bright, and deadly. Mami’s lips parted, remnants of a smirk still evident. “ _Tiro_ -” Mami was on fire, skin flayed from her muscle and bone. She screeched, twirling round and round, ribbons bearing down on her flesh. 

 

The witch faded away moments later, caught in Homura’s final explosion. The barrier faded, leaving Mami, skinless and battered, on the ground. “H-Homura… Help…”

 

“Once more, you don’t understand. How many times are we going to have to do this, Tomoe, before you realize how selfish you are?” Homura sighed, shoulders slumping. “Try again,” She raised her hand, and before Mami could  digress, turned back time ,throwing them into another cycle.


End file.
